


СТРАННЫЕ ГОСТИ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Other, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. ПЕРВЫЕ ДНИ. ВИЗИТ К ДОКТОРУ. ЗАВТРАК.

\- Как ты сказала тебя зовут? - Доктор Спэнджер поправила на носу очки.

\- Эмма. Эмма Блум. ТА САМАЯ Эмма, - терпеливо повторила Эмма. - Подруга Джейкоба. Та, которая якобы, не существует. О которой он вам рассказывал, а вы ему не поверили.

Доктор Спэнджер откинулась на спинку своего кресла:

\- Сколько он тебе заплатил за это представление, девочка?

\- И ничего я ей не платил! - возмутился я. - Она моя подруга о которой я вам рассказывал! Вы сами видели письма от неё! А у моего отца есть её фотография — можете сличить.

\- Кстати, я хочу получить свои письма и фотографии назад, - жёстко сказала Эмма. - Я думала, что в этой стране уважают тайну личной переписки. И что касается представлений… - Эмма как то нехорошо улыбнулась. Я заметил, что её ладони начали светиться. - Я могу кое-что продемонстрировать прямо здесь — только вам это вряд ли понравится…

Доктор Спэнджер опустила одну руку на подлокотник кресла и придвинулась к столу. Другая её рука легла на папку. Эта папка, судя по всему, была та самая где лежали адресованные мне и украденные письма. Доктор поджала губы и строго посмотрела на Эмму.

\- Может тебе и не платили, девочка. И очень может статься, что ты делаешь это из самых лучших побуждений. Но позволь мне кое-что объяснить — твой друг пережил тяжёлую потерю, испытал страшный шок и он слегка не в себе. Мы – его несчастные родители и я, просто пытаемся ему помочь…

\- Джейкоб не псих! - перебила врача Эмма. - Я хотела вам это доказать. И забрать свои письма, которые вы нагло присвоили себе, хотя они предназначались не вам. Читать чужие письма тайком, выкрав их - это просто верх подлости. Бесчестно!

Доктор посмотрела на Эмму с холодной высокомерной улыбкой. Она чувствовала себя здесь, в своём кабинете, среди дипломов в золочённых рамках и томов в тяжёлых переплётах, полновластной хозяйкой. Её рука скользнула под крышку стола — там, вероятно, была тревожная кнопка. Но ничего не произошло. Улыбка доктора погасла — она явно была встревожена — что-то пошло не так… Доктор Спэнджер уже распределила для нас роли — я полный псих, который становится всё более опасным для самого себя и окружающих — меня следовало запереть, а следующим шагом был бы звонок моим родителям с вопросом — почему я до сих пор не оказался в комфортабельной палате дорогой клиники, куда меня с таким трудом удалось записать? - место уже освободилось и всё было обговорено; Эмма, на самом деле, у нас наивная влюблённая дурочка, которая пытается помочь мне(наверняка доктор Спэнджер сделала мысленно пометку напротив моей фамилии - «ловкий манипулятор») — её следует сдать с рук на руки родителям, поговорить с ними — может быть потом «Эмме» понадобится профессиональная помощь психиатра…

Дверь кабинета скрипнула и отворилась. Доктор с сердитым недоумением уставилась на вошедшую.

\- А вы, собственно, кто?

Мисс Сапсан была сама любезность.

\- Амалия Сапсан. Амалия ЛеФэй Сапсан. А вы, если я не ошибаюсь, Доктор Спэнджер? Рада с вами познакомиться.

Доктор Спэнджер выглядела слегка растерянной и сердитой:

\- Кто вы?

Мисс Сапсан, продолжая любезно улыбаться, опустилась в кресло, которое отодвинулась словно само собой. Я улыбнулся — Миллард, стараясь ничем не обнаружить своего присутствия, находился с нами в кабинете.

\- Я временно исполняющая главы совета имбрин — у доктора была хорошая память — её бровь вопросительно приподнялась — Мисс Сапсан важно кивнула, - и директриса дома где живут Эмма и другие странные дети. Недавно, какое то время Джейкоб гостил в нашем доме, а сейчас он был столь любезен, что пригласил нас уже к себе домой с ответным визитом. Погостить некоторое время. Отдохнуть. Я настоятельно прошу вернуть Эмме Блум её письма адресованные, присутствующему здесь, Джейкобу Портману и мы с большим облегчением покинем ваш негостеприимный, хотя большой и светлый, кабинет.

Доктор Спэнджер постучала ногтем указательного пальца по папке, открыла ящик стола, засунула в него папку и заперла на ключ.

\- Эти письма останутся здесь. У меня в столе. С твоими родителями, Джейкоб, я ещё побеседую. И уж поверь — клиники тебе не избежать. Даже не надейся, что я куплюсь на этот дешёвый самодеятельный спектакль. И, если вы все немедленно не уберётесь из моего кабинета, я буду вынуждена позвать охрану.

Доктор Спэнджер решительно поднялась из-за стола — тревожная кнопка, как можно было догадаться, не работала — и направилась к двери. Мисс Сапсан ей не препятствовала. Но только доктор протянула руку к дверной ручке, как дверь словно сама собой захлопнулась прямо перед её носом. Связка ключей, которая, как доктор Спэнджер полагала, спокойно лежала в её кармане, подлетела к двери, ключ зашёл в замочную скважину и повернулся в замке со звонким щелчком. Потом ключ вышел из замка и вся связка проплыла по воздуху, нырнула за стол — щёлкнул замок одного из ящиков, он выдвинулся и знакомая папка хлопнула на стол. Раскрылась и несколько почтовых конвертов упали на колени Эммы.

\- Это ты искала? - из пустого пространства над столом раздался голос Милларда. - Забирай свои письма и пошли.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Эмма.

Доктор Спэнджер застыла у двери с открытым ртом. Мисс Сапсан презрительно кривя губы и нахмурившись изучала содержимое папки – записи доктора Спэнджер и её злосчастного предшественника.

\- Что за вздор? - она гневно посмотрела на доктора. - Что за нелепый вздор? Более несусветного вздора я не имела удовольствия читать уже лет двести!

Доктор Спэнджер от шока лишилась дара речи — её словно парализовало. Эмма, осторожно сжимая в руке драгоценные письма, поднялась из кресла. Следом поднялся я. Ключ скрежетнул в дверном замке. Дверь распахнулась и невидимый Миллард выскользнул первым в коридор, следом вышла Эмма. Я замыкал цепочку. Мисс Сапсан кивнула нам — ей оставалось ещё одно маленькое дело. В этот раз я не протестовал — доктор Спэнджер это заслужила. По мне лучше бы она забыла не только весь этот день но и вообще о моём существовании на свете.

…

Мама провела в постели, в общей сложности, три дня. Мисс Сапсан проговорила несколько долгих часов с моим отцом. Потом отец о чём то говорил с мамой — успокаивал, уговаривал… Потом уже за дело взялась сама Мисс Сапсан. На третий день, утром, мама наконец показалась из спальни. Отец шёл следом за ней, подстраховывая. Мы все как раз собрались позавтракать и уже расселись за большим столом в гостиной, когда мама застыла на пороге и, каким-то испуганным, даже затравленным взглядом уставившись на всю нашу компанию. Она резко вздрогнула и была готова опять сбежать к себе в спальню — но отец придержал её за плечи, когда один из стульев сам, без всякой ВИДИМОЙ помощи, поднялся в воздух и опустился на пол в полуметре от стола.

\- Прошу вас, - раздался голос Милларда.

\- Молодой человек, джентльмен должен садиться за стол одетым! - строго произнесла Мисс Сапсан. Она укоризненно покачала головой. Раздался тихий, недовольный вздох и через несколько минут на стул опустился костюм. Папа успокаивающе погладил маму по плечу, что то прошептал ей на ухо, усадил её за стол и мы наконец приступили к завтраку — Миллард маму напугал больше всех остальных (они хотя бы ВЫГЛЯДЕЛИ как люди!) и она старалась даже не смотреть в его сторону.

\- Ну-с, молодые люди, и куда мы сегодня отправимся после завтрака? - весёлость папы была заметно натужной и фальшивой.

\- В магазин игрушек! - звонко объявила Оливия. Мы рассмеялись — даже мама слабо улыбнулась. Я подумал, что может как раз с Оливии мама начнёт понемногу привыкать к тому, что действительно существует незнакомый, неведомый ей и папе, полный чудес и загадок, мир, частью которого оказались дедушка и я...

 

 


	2. РАЗГОВОР У ОКНА

\- И как ты проводил время все эти несколько недель? Судя по тому, что ты нашёл себе подружку, неплохо?  
Я только вздохнул — если я рискну рассказать правду у мамы будет сердечный приступ. И она запрёт меня в подвале — от греха подальше. Чтобы я опять не вляпался в какое-нибудь рискованное приключение. Меня же не раз и не два пытались убить… Отец стоял у окна и смотрел во двор — Оливия действительно помогла маме примириться с существованием странных людей из более чем странного мира. И то, что я, как и мой дед, сопричастны ему. Оливия и Клэр. И сейчас мама сидела с ними прямо на траве и читала им вслух. Большой том лежал у мамы на коленях, а девочки смотрели на мою маму не отрываясь, открыв рот. Я очень надеялся, что мама не станет расспрашивать Оливию в подробностях о наших совместных приключениях. Они мало походили на волшебные сказки.Иначе Мисс Сапсан всё-таки придётся подчистить маме память. И, в этот раз, я буду даже настаивать на этом…  
Папа не дождался от меня ответа и продолжил:  
\- Ты сильно изменился… - он с горечью и болью вздохнул. - Я так виноват перед ним…  
Мне не надо было объяснять кого мой отец имеет ввиду. Своего отца. Моего деда. Который расстался с любимой девушкой и ушёл на войну. С нацистами, которые лишили его семьи. И со страшными монстрами, которых не видел никто кроме него. И меня.   
Я встал и подошёл к отцу. Он как то даже сгорбился, вцепившись руками в подоконник.  
\- Я тоже виноват не меньше твоего. Я ему не поверил. А всё, что он рассказывал оказалось не глупыми сказками, а правдой… В том числе монстры. Один из которых его и убил...  
Отец повернулся ко мне. В его глазах блестели слёзы. Я отвёл взгляд. Невыносимо…  
\- Так его действительно убила та тварь?  
Я сглотнул:  
\- Да… Пустота. Он был способен такую увидеть. И убить. Его долгие отлучки… Это была охота. На пустоты. И тварей. Для него война не закончилась в 1945. Эта война никогда для него так и не закончилась. Он воевал всю жизнь. На этой тайной войне. И не мог никому ничего рассказать. И ты и я думали, что все его рассказы это сказки. Страшные. Причудливые. Чудные. А на самом деле… Но пока не увидишь — не поверишь…  
Мой отец похлопал меня по плечу. Я уже хотел сказать, что не виню их за то, что они мне не поверили. Кто бы поверил в такое? Но отец кое-что вспомнил — нахмурился и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. С тревогой в голосе он спросил:  
\- Ты сказал тогда, что теперь ты как дед — это означает что и ты…  
Когда-нибудь он задал бы мне этот вопрос. Мне хотелось чтобы это случилось как можно позже — но…  
\- Да. Я не только их вижу, чувствую их приближение. Я их контролирую — могу управлять ими. Я говорю на их языке. И мне приходилось убивать — пустот и тварей. Я тоже участвую в этой войне.  
Глаза отца расширились от удивления. Я представил как это выглядело со стороны — нескладный паренёк, который не мог толком постоять за себя в школе, у которого не было даже девчонки и говорит такое. Из моих уст это звучало абсурдно, нелепо… Я думал, что опять услышу, что это безумие, полное безумие но отец промолчал.   
\- Получается, что ты… Тогда, когда, там на острове, уходил ты был с ними… - отец кивнул на окно.  
\- Помнишь как обгорело моё лицо от солнца? - отец кивнул. - Там действительно всегда был солнечный день — 3 сентября 1940 года.  
Мой отец побледнел.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Да. Но Мисс Сапсан рассказывала тебе и маме о временных петлях? Так что для них всё начиналось сначала. Один бесконечно длинный солнечный день…  
\- Мисс Сапсан говорила, что вам всем пришлось попутешествовать разыскивая её…  
\- Ага. Но я не хотел бы вдаваться в подробности…  
Отец пристально посмотрел на меня:  
\- Тебя чуть не убили…  
Было непонятно — вопрос это или утверждение.  
\- Пару-тройку раз. - я усмехнулся. - И первый, кто попытался сделать это со мной — был мой добрый доктор — мистер Голан. Он же чуть не убил Эмму. Оказалось, что он тварь и очень давно шпионил за мной и дедушкой.  
Отец задумчиво пожевал губами:  
\- Он исчез. Последнее, что о нём известно — доктор Голан отправился в аэропорт.  
Я кивнул, подтверждая сказанное:  
\- Он, в конце концов, попал на остров. Проник в нашу временную петлю — боюсь, что это я виноват — он следил за мной. Помнишь этого твоего «конкурента» с мощным биноклем? Это и был мистер Голан. Он похитил Мисс Сапсан. Попытался убить Эмму… - я сглотнул и наконец сказал то, что собирался. Кажется отец понял, что я хочу сказать раньше чем слова сорвались с моих губ. - И я убил его. Из его же пистолета. Но это случилось давно — в 1940 году. 4-го сентября.  
Лицо отца теперь походило на восковую маску.  
\- Действительно — матери этого лучше не рассказывать.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь почему я так пристрастен к его коллегам по профессии?  
Папа только поёжился от этой моей неловкой шутки. 


	3. МАЛЕНЬКОЕ ОТКРЫТИЕ

Резкая боль начала скручивать мои внутренности в узел. К горлу подступила тошнота. Лицо Эммы бледной луной приблизилось к моему.

\- Пустота? - в её голосе послышалась тревога смешанная с удивлением. - Но их почти не осталось! И ты их прекрасно контролируешь!

\- Нет, - я очень внимательно прислушивался к своим ощущениям. - Похоже, что это не она…

В моей голове пронеслось: «Ну вот — называется пожили «нормальной жизнью»...»

Это была идея Эммы — она десятилетия провела фактически запертой в одном солнечном сентябрьском дне 1940-го года и захотела узнать — каково это быть американским подростком начала XXI века. У меня до Эммы не было подружки и так получилось, что для нас обоих это была почти неизведанная территория…

Мы как раз возвращались из кинотеатра, когда это случилось.

\- Может быть я просто съел что-то не то? Банальное расстройство желудка — с кем не бывает…

Эмма улыбнулась — но в её глазах была тревога. Лжец из меня никакой…

 

…Они не были тварями или пустотами. Просто очень пьяные. И очень агрессивные. Вроде бы я не раз видел на улице одного из этих парней и всегда старался держаться от него и его дружков как можно дальше.

\- Что, голубки, решили уединиться? - хохотнул предводитель этой стайки хулиганов. Эмма отступила за мою спину. Пахнуло жаром. Эти подонки никуда не торопились — я не казался им серьёзным противником. Собственно, так оно и было. Но прятаться за спину своей девушки — это было ниже моего достоинства. Эмма ещё теснее прижалась ко мне и я уже начал опасаться, что моя одежда скоро станет тлеть. Компания пьяных подонков, тем временем, решила с нами поиграть — они кружили вокруг словно акулы.

Тогда это и произошло. Эти парни не были пустотами — пьяные отморозки, которые напали на лёгкую, как они думали, добычу и заранее торжествовали победу. Они хотели немного «поразвлечься» с двумя подростками, которые имели глупость оказаться на их пути в этом малолюдном месте. Чем то они походили на «Стервятников» Акра Дьявола. Они были людьми — но внезапно я понял, что между ними и пустотами не так уж много различий на самом деле…

\- Пошли… вон… - странно, но и это я произнёс не на английском. И не на языке пустот. Но и этот язык мне был абсолютно незнаком. Я был абсолютно уверен, что и пьяным хулиганам он неизвестен. Но они молча развернулись на месте и убрели в темноту. Погасшие глаза, пустые лица, абсолютно равнодушные, безвольные — они стали походить на зомби из малобюджетного ужастика. Я услышал вздох облегчения и тихий хлопок — Эмма погасила огненный шар, который была уже готова метнуть.

\- Что ты им сказал? - Эмма была почти в шоке.

\- Я приказал им убраться вон, - мы уже вышли на многолюдную, хорошо освещённую улицу. К чёрту романтику! - и они послушались. Только не спрашивай на каком языке я им отдал приказ — сам не знаю…

Эмма стала очень серьёзной:

\- Надо рассказать Мисс Сапсан о случившемся.

 

Мисс Сапсан не выглядела обеспокоенной или встревоженной после нашего рассказа. Скорее даже довольной.

\- Мы не так много знаем о библиотекарях и на что они способны. Ты первый за несколько тысячелетий. Видимо, твой дар в чём то схож с моим. Ты же сам видел как мне удалось на время «успокоить» твоих родителей и того полицейского. А тебе даже в глаза тем парням смотреть не пришлось. Ты всё сделал на расстоянии. Я же говорила, что ты талантливей собственного деда…

Успокоенная Эмма улыбнулась:

\- Ты можешь стать гениальным дрессировщиком — тигры у тебя по струночке ходить будут.

Я хмыкнул:

\- Ну если я соберусь создать собственный бродячий цирк...


End file.
